En Un Dia Caluroso
by Raven Sakura
Summary: -¡¿Por qué están semidesnudos!. Sakuno quería llorar, tenía miedo de lo que pueda hacer su abuela. Seguro que le prohibiría seguir con él. La castaña estaba por pedir disculpas cuando él se le adelantó.-Teníamos mucho calor – respondió simplemente.


**EN UN DÍA CALUROSO**

Cuatro y veinte de la tarde. Este lunes de verano hacía que la sala se convirtiera un horno. Sakuno estaba segura que si rompía un huevo en el piso, se freiría en cuestión de segundos.

- Señorita, ¿así está bien? – la vocecita de un pequeño pelinegro a su lado derecho la regresó a la realidad. La castaña miró lo que el niño de 5 años transcribió de la pequeña pizarra blanca que tenían al frente.

- No, así no Manu – le respondió tratando de sonar lo más dulce posible – La letra tienes que hacerla un poco más pequeña – terminó de indicarle mientras borraba los grandes garabatos en la hoja. Al terminar volteó su atención a su izquierda, hacia una niña de 5 años con dos trenzas sujetando sus cabellos. A Sakuno le parecía verse de pequeña en ella, solo que el color de sus cabellos eran de tonos distintos, además de su carácter…

- ¡Yo no quiero que me borre nada! – informó molesta la niña.

- Pero Nayely, pensé que querías tener más ordenado tu cuaderno – dijo pero la pequeña, con un puchero y el ceño fruncido, la seguía mirando de brazos cruzados. La castaña suspiró – Si lo borro es para corregirte y si te corrijo es para que tu cuaderno se vea más presentable y te feliciten. – la pequeña ahora parecía analizar las palabras que Sakuno le dijo.

- Bueno, si es para que me feliciten puede borrarlo – respondió finalmente aunque no sonaba muy convencida.

Los tres estaban muy aburridos y sofocados. Y no era para menos. Estaban en el verano más caluroso de los últimos años.

Pasaron lentamente 10 minutos (como una tortura) para que el timbre comience a sonar, indicando que era hora de que los pequeños se vayan a sus hogares. Cuando por fin se quedó sola, la castaña se tiró sobre su gran sofá blanco mirando al techo, secándose con el brazo el sudor de su frente y preguntándose cuando tiempo más iba a aguantar dar clases en las tardes a sus vecinitos en este infernal verano cuando muy bien podría estar en la piscina o en la playa con Tomoka chan y Ann chan. De pronto, como respuesta a su pregunta, a su mente llegó una imagen de cierto chico pelinegro, de mirada ámbar y felina, haciéndola sonrojar de inmediato. Lo hacía por él.

"_**Necesito comprarle un regalo por San Valentín"**_

Tenía que aguantar por él. No sabía si él le daría algún regalo (aunque sabía que lo más seguro era que no) pero ella si lo haría. Él era muy despistado con las fechas además que no le gustaba mucho celebrarlas. Esta sería la primera vez que celebraría el día del amor. Ya no soportaba las ansias de verlo pero habían quedado en verse mañana 14 de febrero, ya que hoy su novio iba a reunirse con sus ex sempais.

XxxxxxX

Más animada, y con las mejillas sonrojadas aun, se levantó del sofá para limpiar un poco, cocinar y darse una ducha antes que su abuela regrese de Seigaku.

- De saber que les daría una paliza hubiera hecho otra cosa – refunfuñaba Ryoma caminando por la acera junto a Momoshiro, Oishi, Eiji, Kaídoh, Inui y Syusuke.

- Discúlpanos, es que estamos fuera de práctica – comentó apenado Syusuke. Ahora todos estaban en la universidad y habían dejado de lado el tenis.

- ¿Pero que otra cosa hubieras hecho? – preguntó el neko curioso. El o'chibi escondió el rostro sobre su gorra.

- ¡Yo se que hubieras hecho Echizen! – Gritó de pronto Momo, muy, muy sonriente, haciendo que todos se asustaran pero luego se acercaron a él muy expectantes - ¡Hubieras pasado la tarde con tu novia, verdad picaron!

- ¡¿PERO QUE DEMO- y no dijo más. Ahí se dio cuenta de que había olvidado un pequeño detalle para que su relación con Ryusaki sea secreta:

"_**Su chica y la de Momo eran muy amigas".**_

Él no quería que ellos se enteraran que estaba con Sakuno desde hacia un mes y medio (si es que no estaba equivocado) porque sabía como reaccionarían…

- ¡Así que el O'chibi tiene novia! ¡El O'chibi tiene novia! – y a él no le gustaba esa reacción.

- Oi, Eiji – llamó Suichiro deteniendo a su amigo en su celebración – No es algo que tengas que celebrarle – el neko lo miraba con cara de "¿De qué chanfles hablas?" Oishi suspiró – Echizen es menor que nosotros y tiene novia – el aludido sonrojado miró hacia otro lado – Además de Momo y Kaidoh que tienen a Ann y a Tomoka, nosotros seguimos solteros – concluyó un poco sonrojado. Inui, Fuji y Eiji detuvieron su andar al oír a Oishi y soltaron un suspiro grupal de resignación.

Después de más bromas a Echizen, y peleas entre Momo y Kaidoh, los amigos decidieron visitar a Kawamura en su restaurante y además refrescarse un poco, antes de terminar deshidratándose por el tremendo calor que aún se sentía. El príncipe del tenis se disculpó diciendo que estaba cansado y tenía que regresar temprano a casa por lo que se despidió de ellos rápidamente antes de que insistan.

Ryoma iba recriminándose el haber olvidado que Sakuno y Ann eran amigas, el como fue que se le pasó que Ann fuera novia de Momo sempai… y el como era posible que Kaidoh tuviera de novia a la escandalosa de Osakada. Sabía que su sempai estaba loco pero no tanto como para eso.

La casa de la pelirroja estaba de camino a la suya y como aún era temprano, sabiendo además que su abuela todavía seguía en el colegio, decidió pasar a confirmar que se verían mañana y también, probar un poco del "_**jueguito**_" que habían empezado hace unos días.

La chica era demasiado inocente y él, tenia que admitir, ya no (sin querer algo de su padre heredó) y cuando empezó a hacer los besos más demandantes pensó que la chica lo empujaría, le daría una buena cachetada y lo echaría de su vida para siempre. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Sakuno Ryuzaki le respondió de la misma demandante y desesperada manera, siguiendo luego una sesión de caricias tiernas y no tan tiernas. En estos días no podía dormir porque creía escuchar los gemidos de la castaña a su lado en la cama. Tenia que admitirlo: Le estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaba su relación. Se estaba enviciando.

Se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. En vista que no recibía respuesta volvió a insistir, aguantando el calor de miércoles que lo estaba sofocando, pensó que tal vez si debió ir al restaurante a refrescarse. Insistió una vez más, resignándose a pensar que la chica había salido pero de pronto la puerta se abrió, mostrándole una imagen que lo hizo olvidarse de la sed pero no del calor en su cuerpo, más bien, este se volvió más intenso e insoportable… pero muy agradable a la vez.

XxxxxxX

- ¿Quién toca el timbre como loco? – Se preguntó la castaña mientras cerraba el grifo. Se estaba dando una ducha luego de terminar con sus quehaceres - ¡Seguro que es la abuela sin llaves otra vez! – dijo la chica un poco triste pensando que la abuela estaba empezando a envejecer inevitablemente.

El timbre volvió a sonar impaciente por atención. Sakuno, creyendo que era su abuela, solo protegió su cuerpo con una toalla. Con cuidado de no resbalar bajó las escaleras sintiendo que los escalofríos al salir del baño desaparecían. Aún hacia demasiado calor. Abrió la puerta para decirle a su abuela que la disculpara por demorar cuando las palabras se quedaron en su garganta al ver a la persona que tanto extrañó en la tarde pero que supuestamente no vería hasta mañana.

Sintió su rostro arder, estaba tan roja como un tomate. Su reacción fue cerrarle la puerta pero él ya había puesto una mano sobre ella. Vio el rostro de su novio y lo vio sonrojado, pero su expresión cambió en cuestión de segundos. Sus ámbares oscuros brillaban sobre ella de una manera que ya había visto en estos últimos días, pero esta vez se veían más feroces y cautivantes, al igual que la sonrisa que dibujaron sus labios. Sin decir palabra alguna Ryoma la tomó entre sus brazos posesivamente de la cintura, envolviéndola en un beso lento pero apasionado, de esos que no quieres que terminen. Se alejaron de la puerta y esta automáticamente se cerró.

Sakuno entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio tratando de profundizar más el beso. La joven se sentía volar cada vez que Ryoma la besaba. Lo amaba, concluyó que por eso solo con él se podía sentir así. Por tantas emociones no se había percatado que estaba recostada sobre el blanco sofá de la sala sino fuera porque sintió el alejamiento de los labios del chico de su boca para empezar a recorrer con ellos su cuello.

- Sakuno…

- uhm – respondió a duras penas.

- Me gusta como hueles – la joven se sonrojó, soltando un suspiro como respuesta. Ryoma estaba yendo lento, quería desesperarla para ver a donde llegaba ella. Desde que comenzaron su _**jueguito**_ hace lo mismo, obteniendo resultados impensables de una chica como Sakuno. Le gustaba el enseñarle nuevas sensaciones (así como le gustaba enseñarle tenis de niña, pero nunca lo admitiría, o tal vez más si) pero de pronto pensó algo que lo molestó mucho: que todo lo que él le estaba enseñando a sentir lo practicara con alguien más. Gruñó fuerte y sonoro. "_**Ella no sería para nadie más."**_

Se levantó un poco y la observó. Hermosa sobre el sofá con el cabello húmedo, demasiado sonrojada (si es que no se podía mas) aunque eso la hiciera ver condenadamente sexy e inocente al mismo tiempo. Vio como la chica abría los ojos con sorpresa al ver como él se quitaba la camiseta. Ryoma volvió a sonreír traviesamente.

- Es que tengo mucho calor – la chica solo tragó fuerte. Hasta ahora nunca habían llegado tan lejos como el desvestirse. La visión del cuerpo tan bien trabajado de su novio no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad - ¿Tienes calor? – Le preguntó el ojiambar y ella respondió que si, aún hipnotizada – Quítate la toalla – ordenó pero de manera suave, era su decisión en seguir o no. Ryoma quería hacerla suya pero no podía presionarla.

La chica se sonrojó aun más (_**Si se podía más**_ pensó él) pero sus manos temblorosas las puso sobre el nudo. La oyó tragar fuerte mientras él la observaba expectante. Sakuno estaba segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Siempre fue suya pero esta vez quería demostrárselo.

El nudo estaba desatado y la chica lentamente descorría la toalla. El corazón de ambos latía con fuerza descomunal. El calor del lugar era tan sofocante que pensaban no aguantarían más. Ryoma empezaba a ver partes de piel que no había visto en la chica. Su mano quería ayudarle a descubrirse pronto para verla en todo su esplendor, por lo que acercó su mano a la de ella y mirándose a los ojos, y con su respiración detenida, la desnudó…

- ¡ ¿PERO QUE MIERDA SUCEDE AQUÍ?

La voz de la mujer retumbó en toda la casa. Sakuno y Ryoma se separaron al instante con miedo al ver la oscura aura de Sumire Ryusaki. La castaña hizo de nuevo el nudo de la toalla sin perder de vista a su abuela, y preguntándose porque justo hoy no se olvidó las llaves.

- Quiero una explicación a esto A-HO-RA. – Exigió furiosa – ¡¿Por qué están semidesnudos?

Sakuno quería llorar, tenía miedo de lo que pueda hacer su abuela con ella (además de torturarla con algún castigo) seguro que le prohibiría seguir con Ryoma. La castaña estaba por pedir disculpas cuando el príncipe se le adelantó.

- Teníamos mucho calor – respondió simplemente, dejando a Sakuno en O.K. La mirada de Sumire estaba oculta entre las sombras.

- Ryoma Echizen… - susurró de manera tétrica. El mencionado empezó a temblar, conocía muy bien ese tono de voz. Se arrepintió de la broma que intentó hacer al responderle de esa manera. Sabía lo que se venía - ¡MADA MADA NADE! – gritó fuera de sí antes de lanzarse sobre el príncipe del tenis para matarlo con sus propias manos.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Hola (<em>Hi^^<em>) Aqui otro one shot (_Ahora si lo escribimos bien! XD_) ¬¬ no interrumpas... bueno otra historia de esta tierna parejita... (_Aki no estan tan "tiernos"... yo diria calentones! ^o^_) ¬¬! Black, ¿puedo seguir? (_Ok XD_) ùú Espero que les agrade esta historia que nos salio en una (_este calor nos ha inspirado, ¡nos estamos derritiendo y Ryoma y Sakuno querian mas, mas, mas calor! =P_) ¡Eso si es cierto! ^^ Gracias a todos por las alertas de favoritos y los reviews en otras historias (_A ver como nos va con esta!^^_) ¡Feliz dia de la amistad y del amor! (_fue ayer! O.O?_) Si, pero mas vale tarde que nunca ^^ Cuidense

Raven Sakura (_Black^^_)


End file.
